


You Pretend You're Still Asleep

by Waxwing



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxwing/pseuds/Waxwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a story about Slit deciding to take Nux's virginity and then following through on that decision.<br/>First chapter is super short, second one will likely be longer, not sure if it'll be more than two chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They still tell stories about it.

He wouldn't have set his mind on doing it if he hadn't been so sure that if he didn’t someone else would. He was the closest thing Nux had to a friend, not that there were any real friendships in the Citadel. He’d taken the small, sickly younger boy under his wing when he’d first arrived so it was only natural that now that he’d started to look less like a pup and more like a man Slit be the one to show him the more intimate details of what being a man meant. The other’s were undoubtedly expecting it and he knew if he waited too long one of them would do it for him and wouldn't bother to make it good for Nux and would probably hurt Nux more than was necessary and there’d be nothing Slit could do about it ‘cause it’d be his own damn fault for hesitating. It didn't help that he didn't even know WHY he was hesitating, they practice fought enough times that he knew he could take Nux. 

Even though he didn't doubt Nux would rather it be him than anyone else, there definitely would be a struggle before hand because it would be shameful for their not to be. There was only a little shame in being on the bottom but if word got out that you gave it up easy the first time that was it for your reputation. Nux might not be the biggest or the strongest War Boy but he’s tough and brave and sure as hell doesn't want anyone going easy on him. Slit doesn’t see why this should be different than anything else. He is making it different, though, by fucking hesitating. 

It’s not that he’s nervous, he tells himself, he doesn’t know the fuckin' meaning of ‘nervous’. It’s just that he wants to get into the right headspace before he does it so he gets it right. Slit himself had been brought into manhood by an older boy named Frack who hadn't gotten it right. Despite them having both been living in the Citadel for years, him and Frack had barely said two words to each other before the night Frack had climbed into his bunk while he was asleep and just sort of gotten started. Luckily War Boys are conditioned not to be heavy sleepers. 

Slit had woken up before the other boy had gotten to anything good and started fighting for all he was worth. Frack had been a big bastard though, so big in fact that the War Boys still told stories about him, so it had ended with Slit getting choked unconscious. By the time he came back to, gasping for air, the other boy had been plunging into him dry, shredding him inside, making him bleed. Slit was still ashamed of the fact that he’d screamed, he knew no one would help him. Standard procedure among the War Boys is that if you hear something like that going on you pretend you're still asleep. He’d called out for help though, like a fool. 

Frack had come back every night after that and gone at him just as hard every fuckin’ time. Even after Slit had stopped struggling he’d still beat him, split his lip, blacked his eye, choked him again and again, gone in dry EVERY FUCKIN’ TIME. It had gotten to a point where Slit was sure that if it kept up he’d eventually die from it and he was sure dying like that didn't get you to Valhalla. Eventually he got lucky though, eventually the fuckin’ sleg got just a little too greedy. While Slit was still dazed from being beaten about the head and neck, Frack had decided he wanted to fuck his mouth. 

Pinned down, choking on the other man’s cock, Slit had finally decided he’d had enough and bit down...hard. Yep, they still told stories about Frack and most of them ended with how he’d been found one morning bludgeoned to death with his cock bit off. Even for a War Boy, that's an irregular way to go. Of course the War Boys don’t have private rooms so (even though no one would admit to having seen it happen) it became common knowledge that you don’t try anything with Slit.


	2. It's not guilt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slit follows through on his decision.

It’s been weeks since they’ve been out on raid and things are getting a little tense around the Citadel. Slit’s pretty sure it’s not healthy for them to go so long without a good scrap because little fights keep breaking out. Earlier that day one of the younger boys bit another one’s ear off in a fight over a wrench. The Organic Mechanic had sewn it back on but it’d likely just rot and fall back off again anyway. Slit feels like a car up on blocks with the engine revving and revving but with nowhere to go. He keeps catching himself chewing the inside if his cheek just to taste blood. 

They’re not allowed to leave the Citadel except when it’s time to do war and there’s nothing to do inside the citadel except practice fight and work on cars. Slit’s pretty much worn himself out on both those things but Nux never gets sick of working on cars. He seems to get more out of just being with the vehicle than Slit does and slit sometimes envies him that. It’s not that Slit isn’t into cars (what else IS there to be into?) it’s just that he sees them as more of a means to an end whereas Nux sees them as a way of life, like they were an extension of his own body. What it comes down to is that Slit is more naturally adept at destroying things that are made of flesh than he is at fixing things that are made of metal but since the Immortan values both those skills equally, Slit feels no shame about that. 

He doesn’t mind watching Nux work though, which is what he’s doing right now. Too much sand got into one of the engines so it needs to be completely taken apart and cleaned and lubricated. Nux was thrilled to have been given then job but then again he’s thrilled to be given any job. No matter what Nux is doing, he treats it like it’s the most important thing in the world. Slit thinks for a moment about offering to help him with the engine but then decides not to deprive him of the satisfaction of doing it himself. 

Anyway it seems to him that it’s especially hot today, or maybe he’s just feeling smothered from being cooped up too long, either way he’s not keen on moving if it’s not necessary. Nux seems to have the opposite reaction to being penned in, he’s all jittery energy and constant chatter. Slit doesn’t listen to most of what Nux says (in the time that they’ve known each other, he’s come to regard most of the things that come out of the younger boys mouth as pleasant background noise) but he manages to keep alert enough to respond when he’s asked a question. Nux has only just recently gotten tall enough to go out on raid so of course all his questions are about when Slit thinks they’ll be going out again to which the answer is always some variation of “I don’t know.” He understands why Nux is eager to get out on the battlefield though since the older he gets the sicker he looks. 

When he first came to the Citadel you could almost mistake Nux for a viable human but with every growth spurt it gets more obvious that something inside him isn’t right. Lately he’s started getting the same hard lumps under his skin that most of the other boys have. You can’t even see them now, the Organic Mechanic found them by feeling for them, but they’re supposed to get worse and worse over time until they eventually kill him. The Organic Mechanic couldn’t give any word on how long it would take so it’s no wonder Nux is so eager to get out there and die proper. You can’t ride to Valhalla on a sick bed. 

In the time he’s been a lancer, Slit has personally Witnessed two drivers (Ratchet and Socket), which he sometimes thinks is odd since lancing is supposed to be more dangerous than driving. He wonders if this means that he’s very unlucky or very lucky. The Organic Mechanic seems to think it’s the latter as he seems to be one of the few War Boys who wasn’t born sick. He keeps waiting for the day he wakes up with lumps under his skin or starts coughing up blood but it never comes and he supposes that’s alright. The longer he lives the more he can do for the Immortan, the more he can prove himself. When he does go it’ll be a true blaze of glory instead of an act of desperation in a mad rush to beat the clock. Not that he’d begrudge anybody their act of desperation. 

Nux, eternally jealous of how Slit got to start doing war before he did, never tires of hearing the stories of how Slit’s first two drivers went. Slit would read malice into that interest if it was anyone except Nux, who he’s pretty sure isn’t capable of malice. No, Nux regards all of The Fallen with the same degree of awe and envy. Slit sometimes wonders if his track record for losing drivers isn’t part of the reason Nux was so keen to drive for him as soon as he was allowed. He tells himself it’s not though, or at least that it’s not the only reason. He looks up to see Nux looking at him expectantly and realizes he missed something. 

“What?” 

“I said do ya’ think he’s planning something?” 

“The Immortan?” 

“Yeah.” Nux leaves his work and comes to sit beside Slit on the garage floor. “I figure we wouldn’t have this much down time less he was gearin’ up for somethin’ big.” 

“Not our place to guess at what goes on in the Immortan’s head.” 

“Right.” Nux nods, casts his eyes down self deprecatingly. 

Lately Slit has began to suspect that Nux is smarter than him, it doesn’t bother him but he does worry it’ll get Nux into trouble. No good ever came from a War Boy overthinking things. 

“I just figure that if mere mortals like us can get restless.” Nux goes on, never quite sure when to stop, as he talks he fidgets and chews his scarred bottom lip. “Think how restless he must get with that power and nothin’ to do with it.” 

“Guess so.” Slit says in as uninvested of a tone as possible, hoping it’ll lead Nux to change the subject. For a moment Nux stares of into space, absently scratching at his neck where the lumps are starting to form. 

“I been thinkin’ about some modifications to the lancer’s perch.” 

“Yeah?” Slit perks up just a little. 

“Yeah.” Nux seems genuinely peased by his interest. “C’mon and I’ll show ya’.” 

When Nux stands, all limbs like a spider, it reminds Slit that he’s pretty sure Nux will also eventually be taller than him (taller but narrower, easier to knock over, the trained fighter in him supplies.) Nux has figured out that Slit has to actually be looking at the car when they talk about modifications or else he won’t know what he means. He pretends to know because he doesn't like admitting to not understanding things but Nux can tell when he’s faking it. Slit’s not very good at picturing things in his head, he thinks maybe it’s got something to do with an accident he had a couple years back where he got thrown from the lancer’s perch and collided head first with a bolder but he doesn’t remember the accident (he only knows it happened because he was told about it and he gets bad headaches before it rains) so he can’t be sure. The two boys spend the rest of the day talking over modifications and figuring out where they’ll get the parts to make them and for a while Slit’s blood lust stops gnawing at the back of his brain. 

The sleeping quarters are more or less a series of winding corridors carved into the ground beneath the Citadel with cots lining the walls. One of the few luxuries of living in the lower levels of the Citadel is that it’s always cool and dark down there no matter how hot and bright it is outside. The downside to that is that it sometimes get uncomfortably cold at night and there are very few blankets (all of which were taken as spoils from captured vehicles) and those are jealously guarded by those who own them. Slit could have one if he wanted but he’s decided that bedding is probably one of those things that makes you soft, needing a blanket is a show of weakness. Besides, on REALLY cold nights most of the other boys don’t object to someone else climbing into bed with them to share body heat. It’s another one of those things that everyone does but no one EVER talks about. 

There’s not exactly enough cots for everyone either, so most of the pups wind up sleeping on the floor in piles, using each other as pillows. If you didn’t want to sleep on the floor but weren’t feared enough to secure a cot for yourself, you could get into the good graces of someone who already had one and convince them to share. Slit and Nux had that kind of arrangement though it was less due to Nux being persuasive and more due to Slit being smart enough to realize that it was to his advantage for Nux to get enough sleep. He was pretty sure dying because your driver nodded off at the wheel didn’t get a lancer to Valhalla. So since Nux had started driving for Slit they’d slept every night in the same bed, touching each other as little as possible and quickly forgetting the times when they woke up with their limbs intertwined. 

Tonight’s different though, even though Nux doesn’t know it yet. After weeks of being cooped up Slit needs SOMETHING, something physical and visceral to sate him. Whatever had been holding him back gives way in the face of that need and so he decides that tonight will be the night. Once the two of them are lying beside each other in the clammy darkness, Slit waits for the others to quiet down. With this many young men packed into such a tight space, there’s never a time when everyone is asleep and he knows more than a few of the others are bound to overhear but he’d at least like the illusion of privacy while he does the deed. 

Beside him, Nux’s breathing is a steady rasp. The younger boy falls asleep fast but usually only stays that way an hour or two at a time. He used to toss and turn until he learned that Slit would make him sleep on the floor if he did. Now instead he gets up and paces for a while before coming to lie back down. Despite his trouble staying asleep he’s usually also up before the morning wakeup call. 

After a while things settle but there’s still shuffling noises, whispering, off in the distance he thinks he hears the muffled sobs of one of the pups. Slit turns onto his side, putting his chest against Nux’s back. He snakes his hand around the younger boy’s torso to feel a smooth thin chest with his finger tips. Gentleness doesn’t come naturally to him but he’s told himself that he’s not going to be rough until he has to. He’s sure there’ll be plenty of need for that before he’s done so why rush to it? 

So he takes his time, lets himself get used to the feel of the other boys body pressed against his, his warmth, his scent. The other boy only stirs when Slit buries his face in the side of his neck and even then it’s only to shift slightly away from him, probably assuming that Slit was doing this in his sleep (it wouldn’t be the first time.) Slit doesn’t let him move away though, he tightens his grip around Nux’s waist and uses his other hand to start undoing the fastenings on Nux’s pants. Nux reaches down and wraps his hand around Slit’s wrist, tight enough to make the bones crack, and begins to struggle. 

“What are you-” 

“Shhhhh.” Slit hisses against his ear. “This only has to be bad if you make it bad.” 

Nux tries to elbow him in the ribs but Slit holds tight to him, not giving him enough room to properly execute the move. He brings the hand he’d been using to undo Nux’s pants up to Nux’s throat. Not choking, he tells himself, just holding. Nux tries to pry his hand off but he’s not quite strong enough. He continues his assault on Nux’s neck, sucking and biting. He has to leave marks so that the other boys know. 

Eventually his arm gives out under Nux’s continuous efforts to pry it off. His grip loosens just enough for just long enough for Nux to wriggle out of his grip and scramble up off of the cot. Slit doesn’t let him get far, in seconds he’s on his feet, seizing Nux by the shoulders and tossing him back onto the cot. He lands in a sitting position, wincing as his back hits the stone wall. When Slit Straddles his legs he makes sure their torsos are too close together for Nux to knee him in the groin. He grabs ahold of Nux’s head with a hand on either side, forcing the younger boy to look at him. 

“Listen!” He grinds out between gritted teeth. “It’s gonna’ be somebody Nux, who’d you want it to be if it isn’t me?” 

That seems to give Nux pause and slit takes advantage of the opportunity to crush their mouths together. He runs his tongue over those lips that Nux has taken to deliberately splitting with a razor blade because they’re naturally soft and nothing about a War Boy is supposed to be soft. When he pulls back for air he doesn’t realize he’s given Nux enough room to properly execute a head butt until the exact moment Nux does just that. It knocks him backward just enough for Nux to get his arms between them and violently shove Slit off of him, sending him sprawling on his back on the floor. To Slit’s surprise Nux doesn’t take the opportunity to run away, instead he comes to kneel over him, pinning Slit’s arms with his knees. 

The immediate vicinity goes completely silent and the pups that are sleeping on the floor near by shift subtly closer to the walls, not wanting to wind up unintentionally getting involved in the proceedings. For a moment Nux just looms over him, something like curiosity in those big blue eyes, before dipping down to put his mouth against Slit’s. It can’t be accurately called a kiss and the older boy is caught off guard by how gentle it is. Nux nuzzles his way down the side of Slit’s neck and eventually Slit feels teeth, not hard enough to draw blood or even bruise, just scraping as if testing for a reaction. The younger boy’s hand comes up to pet the other side of his neck in a gesture that seems intended to be calming. For some reason this makes Slit VERY angry. 

He surges up with all his strength, throwing Nux off. The younger boy’s head hits the floor with an audible clunk and for a moment Slit worries he’s overdone it but then he sees that Nux is still conscious, just a little dazed. Slit assumes that’s why he doesn’t make a move to stop him when he starts undoing the buckles on his pants again. He’s pleasantly surprised to find Nux half hard, so atleast this won’t be an entirely uphill battle. When he wraps his hand around Nux’s member and starts to steadily pump, the younger boy almost begins to struggle again. Slit puts a stop to that by pressing his free hand firmly in the center of Nux’s chest and fixing him with a glare. 

Nux lays back and closes his eyes, seeming to have resigned himself. He doesn’t moan as Slit works him to full hardness, just lies there panting like a cornered rabbit, digging his fingernails into the stone floor at his sides. Slit doesn’t like how quiet he’s being so he shifts a little further down and takes the younger boy's member into his mouth. He starts off loose and gentle and sucks harder and harder until he hears a shaky gasp. When he withdraws he feels one of Nux’s hands on the back of his head, almost pushing him back down but then seeming to think better of it. The boy is smart after all. 

Nux looks surprised when Slit gets to his feet and walks back over to sit on the cot. 

“You don’t wanna’ do it on the ground do ya’?” Slit says when Nux doesn’t follow his lead. Nux hesitantly gets to his feet and starts to come over but then stops about a yard from the cot, as if considering bolting. The fact that Nux is still hard tells Slit that that’s not a real concern. Nux let’s Slit pin him to the mattress on his stomach, one arm twisted behind his back, more for show than anything. For a few minutes Slit just holds him there letting him get used to another man’s weight on top of him. 

When he let’s go of Nux’s arm to run his hands over his shoulders, he realizes Nux is shaking. 

“Just do it.” Nux grinds out in a barely audible whisper. 

“Believe me, if you don’t wanna’ bleed you're gonna’ have to relax.” 

Nux doesn’t respond to that but he starts taking deeper, slower breaths. Slit takes this as silent permission to get started, though he doesn’t know why he’s waiting for permission now. He moves further down Nux’s body and pulls his pants down to his knees. He spits in his own hand and uses it to slick his fingers. As he slides the first one in Nux reflexively bulks but doesn’t try to pull away. The almost unnaturally tight heat inside the younger boy dispels any doubts that Slit may have had that his best friend is a virgin. 

In the eternity it seems to take to open Nux up, Slit becomes aware of multiple sets of eyes on him. He looks quickly around and only manages to catch one of the other boys quickly rolling over to face the wall. It doesn’t matter, he tells himself, he’s got more important things to focus on right now and he want’s the others to know this is happening doesn’t he? Without meaning to he brushes something inside Nux that makes him squirm and (finally) moan. He brushes it again deliberately and then over and over until Nux is whimpering. 

“P-please...” The younger boy stammers, without any idea what he’s asking for. Slit feels a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Once he’s freed his erection and is lying on top of Nux he takes a moment to remind himself to be careful. He remembers what it feels like to have someone do this too hard and too fast and he wouldn’t wish that on his worst enemy. 

He goes slow and steady, which is hard because it feels SO good and self control doesn’t come naturally to him. Nux is making a noise that he’s not sure is the result of pleasure but he’s heard every noise a man in pain can make and this isn’t any of them so he figures he’s doing alright. It doesn’t take long for Nux to cum and that makes him think that he must have been doing much more than alright because he himself never once came when Frack was inside him. When he crosses his own finish line he reflexively bites down on Nux’s shoulder, between the pleasure coursing through his body and the taste of blood in his mouth the moment is perfect. 

They only waste a moment in the afterglow before scrambling to cover themselves again. There’s no such thing as privacy here. Once they’re clothed they lie back down, silent in the cool, damp, echoing dark. Despite something that he swears isn’t guilt gnawing at the pit of his stomach, Slit is so wrung out that it only takes seconds for him to start to drift into sleep. Just as he’s about to go over the edge into unconsciousness, he feels a pair of gangly-yet-surprisingly strong arms wrap around his waist and a head come to rest on his chest, just over his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I will love you five-ever if you comment.


End file.
